Zombie Entries
by WeepingCadaver
Summary: The end comes for some, but not for others. Too bad to the ones that die, good luck to the one's that last longer, right? Rated M for much swearing and mentions of gore...I think.


**A/N: Okay, so here's my story _Zombie Entries_...again. As is pretty obvious it was taken down for the summary not being 'G rated'. So, I've fixed the summary. Enjoy, for the second time.**

**Summary: The end comes for some, but not for others. Too bad to the ones that die, good luck to the one's that last longer,**** right?**

****Zombie Entries

Early April, I Think

How long's it been since we started hiding out here? I don't know. I don't think any of us know for sure. We guess it's been about a month, give or take. Then again, a minute seems like an hour, so I wouldn't trust myself with that question. I wouldn't even dare to ask what day it is. I think Jack'd breakdown if I asked him. If I was going to guess I'd say it's Saturday. It's probably Wednesday. Who knows? This morning Sophia and Jack went out just as the sun was rising to see if they could find any more water. They were lucky things time; they came back carrying a big container each full of water and as soon as they got inside and we pulled the ladder back Jack broke out in a fit of laughter. He was saying this about how it was amazing that they found the water, and that we're some lucky bastards. I think he's starting to lose it.

We are lucky bastards.

A Day Later, If I'm Correct

I can't believe it! One of the rotting bastards actually tried to climb up to us. I don't even know how it got in, I just thank god Aaron's a good shot. I hope no more get in the same way as that last one. Jack thinks someone let it in, as in, they actually LET IT IN on purpose. I don't know how much longer we can trust Jack...even while I'm writing this he's sitting back in the corner, looking out the damn window muttering to himself. He's even got a gun sitting across his knees. We're all worried, me, Sophia, Aaron, Emily, and Greg. We don't know what we're going to do about him. I think we'll all be sleeping with an eye open from now on.

God Knows. Two Weeks Later, Maybe

Jack's finally gone. He went out yesterday when he thought he heard something down the side alley next to this building and he hasn't come back. We don't think he will, and we don't want him to. He was getting out of hand, he wouldn't stop muttering to himself, he even tried to attack Emily the other day. He started screaming about how it was all her fault and shit. We actually had to pull him off her and now she has a big gash on her right arm; we don't know whether it'll heal or not. Let's just hope that it doesn't get infected, since we don't have that many medical supplies anyway.

Hang on, I can hear something outside. I need to go check this out...

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! It's been a fucking HOUR since I went to see what was going on and saw that there was a group of the flesh eating bastards on the ground floor! How the FUCK did they get in here? Shit! We were fighting them off for a while, and trying to save as much damn ammo as possible, but no, they just wouldn't quit. And they tried to climb up again! Since when can the bastards CLIMB? Who cares, anyway? They're gone for now...shit...we're running low on most of our crap...

Who Gives a Shit When?

Emily's sick. We're running low on medical supplies. Jack came back bitten and half dead and we had to kill him. How much worse can it get? A lot worse. We don't know what to do with Emily, should we kill her? We don't want to, but if we don't she'll die anyway, right? Probably. We're gonna decide in the morning, see if she makes it through the night. None of us think she will, thank god. She's running a fever so high you could cook a fucking steak on her face, she's sweating like there's no tomorrow (there probably won't be), and she just won't stop shaking. Everything was going pretty good, at least, as good as anything can go in this messed up world. But no, Jack's got to go crazy and Emily's going to die by the morning.

We never thought we'd live this long, but that doesn't mean we want to die...

Sometime

Emily died last week, just like how we thought she would. She didn't even make it passed midnight, from what we could tell. When we were sure there was no zombies around we ran her outside and dumped her around the block, we couldn't keep her with or near us. The smell'd bring out the zombies. I don't think our supplies'll last more than another week, so we're moving out. We're gonna grab what we can, load it into the bags and strap 'em onto the push bikes and go. We found a map of the state a couple days ago, so we're going to use that to try and find a new town, but we're all pretty jumpy...who knows if we'll survive? We sure as hell don't. Hopefully we'll find some more supplies and shit on our way. If not...I don't want to think about it...

Four Days Later?

We're fucked. We are so damn FUCKED! We'd been going non-stop for three days, and we finally found a decent place to batten down the hatches. We find a good building, one of us goes upstairs, clears the place out, and then the rest of us knock out the stairs and then we climb up the rope to the next floor. We couldn't do much more, so we collected what we could that wasn't already gone from the house and bunkered down for the rest of the day. But what happens? Some dickheads start running through the streets guns blazing and bats swinging! You'd think they WANTED to get eaten.

Aaron said to me, "Those dickheads are gonna DIE out there, and then their bodies'll bring the zombies. How the hell are we gonna get around with the walking rotters right outside?"

Turns out, Aaron was right, some "walking rotters" noticed them and went after them. Too bad the idiot's had wasted their ammo. They were torn to pieces just a bit down the street, and even now, a day later, there're still zombies walking around. While Aaron was picking the bastards off, Sophia and Greg went out to find some supplies. We weren't expecting anything, and we didn't get much. They came back carrying some cans and a couple bottles of water. We haven't got much left, and I can tell that we're all thinking who we're gonna have to get rid of.

Fucked If I Know

That's it, we're done. Sophia and Greg are gone. They left this morning, just before the sun started to go up. They said that they were going to try and find another place, and that it was just too hard for four people to stay together with so little supplies. Greg didn't say much, but it's not like it matters now. They're gone, and Aaron and me are left.

I can't be damned saying anything else.

The End, That's When

It's over. It's finally over. Aaron and me are out of ammo, we're almost out of water and we're out of food. I wonder if Sophia and Greg are okay? Good for them if they are, tough shit to me and Aaron though. We're leaving too, we're gonna get out of here and just go as far as we can. Who cares if we die? We're going to anyway, why not at least DO something instead of sitting around and starving? Aaron's packing what little we've got right now, and I'm about to grab the crowbars from the other room. They're all we've got left to fight the zombies. Whatever. This'll be the last entry in here, so if someone ever finds this piece of shit, I hope it does you better than it did me. Good luck.

It's October

My name's Jessica, and I found this diary last month. The group I'm in was trying to get through some town, and we saw a bunch of backpacks and two push bikes. There were no bodies...weird, right? There were drag marks though, so it looked like something was dragged off...I don't want to think about that. Anyway, I just got a chance to read through this, and I just have to say, you poor bastards. We've all gone through a lot in the past year, haven't we? It's just that some of us have lived this long...some of us haven't. I guess I'm going to continue to write in here, at least until there are no more pages to fill up. Might as well keep that poor guy's legacy going, eh?

I should stop writing, the group's got work to do! But what's that annoying noise? It's coming from outside the door downstairs...it sounds like something is scratching...

Finis

**A/N: Thanks for reading, folks; feel free to drop a review!**


End file.
